Untrusting Thoughts
by Angel Of The Flame
Summary: Mika Chan Decided To Throw a Birthday party for Raphael But Lack Of Trust May Destory it


Untrusting Thoughts  
  
By Angel Of The Flame Aka Mika Chan757  
  
opening scene: play angel sanctuary's "seperation", its in the early morning hours, the light has not even entered the land, a cold draft finds its way through raphaels house and onto his face making him open his eyes and wake up  
  
-Raphael gets out of bed and slowly walks to the bathroom and washes his face slowly and lifts his head enough to look into the mirror and stares at his reflection for a few moments as if thinking , then a small ray of light hits the side of his face and he looks up to see a huge hole in the cieling of his house *think of the one mika made when raphael was with sarah and he busted in through the cieling on them*-  
  
Raphael: -sweatdrop- i dont know who does more damage to heaven, him or his brother  
  
-Raphael walks to his closet and picks out his usuall wardrobe since he figures this day will be like any other day and just when he's done finishing putting on his shirt he hears a loud explosion outside of his place-  
  
Raphael: -stares at the air and gives a Â¬.Â¬ look- whom ever could that be  
  
- a shadow covers raphael and he looks up to see mika flying through his cieling and land next to him-  
  
Raphael: your suppose to use the doors that were already made not keep making your own around here  
  
mika: well that "door" was already opened and i was in a rush so i figured *shrug*  
  
raphael: what the hell was that explosion out there?  
  
mika:huh..? oh that, some low level angel came up to me asking me how to quickly kill a opponent so i showed him -mika laughs like a cheap saturday morning cartoon villian while raphael just looks the other way as if he didn't hear that-  
  
Raphael: So anyway, whats with you being here in the morning? you dont wake up till noon half the time, usually stay up having a laugh with your little group of thugs  
  
mika:i've been bored lately, especially with those guys, so i was wondering if you wanted to go have some fun and go on a demon hunt?  
  
Raphael: you know i never say yes to those,besides you've brung me enough demon parts to make years worth of potions  
  
mika:you make it sound like a bad thing -shrug- fine then suit yourself i'll be back before night -mika's wings spread out and an aura of flame surronds him and he kneels down as if he's about to jump up but raphael yells-  
  
raphael:USE THE DO...-mika crashes into a corner of the cieling and flys off as if he never heard raphael and raphael smacks his forehead and swears off for a few moments and sighs,  
  
-few hours have passed raphael is trying to get his place back into one piece and hiring some people to fix it up while he goes into his little medical office where we see a very young beautiful woman sitting on a waiting table-  
  
Raphael:As we were, What was wrong with you? -raphael slips off his jacket and walks up to the woman just a few inches away from her-  
  
woman: my stomach..i've been getting sharp pains their lately i was wondering if you could help...-the woman looks at him nervously because of the way raphael gazes at her-  
  
Raphael: i'll see what i can do - raphael puts his hand on her stomach and tells her to lay down and starts to act as if he's examaning her stomach area but his hands start to wander a little too up and down, the girl gets a little nervous till raphael tells her to relax that he'll be done soon, then raphael lowers his head down to her stomach as if he's looking at something but then suprises the woman by kissing her skin softly and the woman jumps and sits up suprised and somehow blushing but trying to hide it-  
  
woman: wh..what are you doing!?  
  
Raphael: your ill you'll need to be given some..-says it in a very seductive way and tilting his head- treatment and a injection so you can feel better -he walks up to the girl where his hips hit her knee's and he gazes at her which made the woman nervous but still she couldn't help but stare at his eyes, he then kisses her and she at first relunctantly pulls away but lets him kiss her a second time, and just about as he's laying her down he looks straight where she was sitting before and looks out a window with the shade slightly open to see mika chan talking to Setsuna and Sarah and a few other angels-  
  
Raphael:...come back later, i'll have the treatment ready for you. *play angel sanctuary - what rociel wants*  
  
woman: -still blushing and starts getting very close to raphael and about to wrap her legs around him- i think i need my treatment now  
  
-raphael gazes at her but in a different way and he pushes the girl to the side so he can see the window and she falls onto the floor-  
  
woman: -angrily looks at him* Why did you do that for!  
  
-Raphael keeps gazing at the window as if he dropped something that was of no importance to him, the woman keeps yelling but her efforts seem to not work and she leaves off-  
  
Raphael: he was only gone for a hour..why is he talking to them? he never give up a demon hunt to talk with people let alone setsuna and Sarah and such low class angels...  
  
-Raphael opens the window so they he can hear better but doesn't stick his head out the window so he may not be seen-  
  
-raphael overhearing mika sarah and setsuna-  
  
Mika: so anyway, dont tell raphael about this its our secret for now, and i ORDER you other angels to keep your mouth shut otherwise i'll teach you to kill a man in uncountable ways -mika smirks at them and they nod and fly off nervously-  
  
Setsuna:...-sweatdrop- ANYWAY, sure we'll keep this from him, he wont know one bit of whats going on till its too late -scratches head with a stupid expression on his face as if he's irritated- i wanna fuck... -sarah slaps the back of his head sending setsuna to the ground and starts cursing at him  
  
Sarah: IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT!  
  
-mika laughs while setsuna gets a beatdown from sarah and flys off out of raphaels sight-  
  
Raphael:....that couldn't be what i heard...-raphaels face grows colder showing a silent anger-  
  
mika never keeps anything from me..he's too blunt to keep secrets...and he considers me his best friend in this place..even like a brother...whats going on here?...  
  
-*play angel sanctuary - The Thought of Two* next scene shows raphael sleeping,after the occuring events he hasn't spoken to no one and ordered the hires to fix his place later tommorrow so he can get some peace, its still drafty in his place as he can still see the other higher levels of heaven and other area's of heaven through the huge hole in his cieling, his eyes gaze at it as if he's always deep in thought, till he starts to close his eyes and out of nowhere images start flashing in his head, images he trys so hard to forget, Belial...lucifer...the battle...jibrille..uriel..all the people he hasn't seen in ages,also the people who have betrayed him, influenced him to be this way to people..,*white flashes blink to every new image*the look on mika's face when he had to throw his own brother out of heaven.., all the angels that never looked at his face After the incident with belial..even the low class angels felt higher then raphael at that point in time..everyone put their backs to him..but mika, the person who always looked at him in the same way, never judging his actions and always being by his side..- Raphael see's another flash again- that time i was sad..alone...in this place..didn't want to go outside...those ever judging eyes...then..-raphael smirks a little as if trying to hold in a sign of happyness- he blew up the side of my house and destoryed my west wing wall and with that innocent expression on his face he tryed cheering me up and so he did,it kept me alive through those times...-raphael see's another flash again remembering the incident earlier with mika chan and raphaels eyes open to the blink of dawn-  
  
Raphael:...dawn already..-Raphael runs his fingers back through his hair and rubs his face walking to his bathroom once again to wash his face and as he did ever since that day, he gazed at his reflection with a emotionless gaze-  
  
Raphael: how is a angel to save people when he cant save himself.. -he looks back into the mirror and suddenly see's Belial behind him smirking seductivly, Raphaels eyes open bright and quickly turns around to see mika laughing-  
  
mika:you should of saw the look on your face -mika wraps his arms around his stomach as if he's trying to hold in his laughter  
  
Raphael: I Thought it was someone else, not you..anyway, this is the second day you've woken up early..why?  
  
Mika: i told you! those guys have been booooooooorrrrring lately they couldn't keep me enertained if i ordered them to Run into walls till the crack of Dawn!...hmm actually i never did tell them that, i guess i can do that tonight if i want..-raphael cuts him off due to the sadistic smile mika's getting on his face-  
  
Raphael: anyway...-Raphael looks back at the mirror gazing at mika very emotionless- what time did you get back from your demon hunt? i'm suprised you didn't drop off any body parts around nightime  
  
Mika: weeeeellllllllllll... -Scratches head- i WOULD of but i got tired of swinging my sword around so i kinda raised my aura a little too much and kinda fried them all -mika smiles and a sweatdrop comes down his head- ehehehe ^_^;  
  
Raphael: -mutters- and thats something new.., anyway -Wipes more water on his face looking back at mika while he wets his hair also- I decided to go on that demon hunt today if you want too.  
  
-mika's eyes brighten up as if shocked and suprised-  
  
Mika: r...really!? aww damn! i cant today...  
  
Raphael: why?  
  
Mika: well of all people Adam kadamon kept bothering me saying how ages have passed and that the armys of heaven have become undisciplined and lack training so he wanted me to Gather the armies and Train them in combat and not show them Fatal moves in which the person learns them and then dies- mika pouts after saying that- NORMALLY i wouldn't listen for two minutes what that guy has to say but i figured lately that i have a reputation to keep and My army HAS to be the best around so i kinda figured it was convienent ya know? -mika shrugs and pulls out his fire sword swinging it around and checking the blade for sharpness-  
  
Raphael: oh i see.. -Raphael walks out of the bathroom with mika trailing behind him and still talking-  
  
Mika: but if you wanna go demon hunting Tommorrow i'll be more then happy to Ditch them morons after teaching them a few things or two, i figure i teach my second in command a few tricks he can teach em for me after i only give in a days worth of work  
  
Raphael: sure then, tommorrow it is  
  
-mika smiles happily as if he's thinking of the carnage raphaels winds will carry his flames will do and raphael gazes at him as if he's trying to figure him out, then mika stands up fully and raphael yells at him before he can spread his wings-  
  
Raphael: USE THE DOOR THIS TIME!  
  
-mika starts at him and shrugs-  
  
Mika: alright, no need to yell you just had to ask  
  
-mika walks towards the door and opens it and closes the door, raphael sighs contently and sits down as if he's about to think to himself again all of a sudden mika yells from outside-  
  
Mika:OOPS I FORGOT MY FIRE SWORD! I BECKON YOU COME TO ME SWORD OF FLAMES! -mika's sword throws out a firey aura and raphael stares as if suprised and blinks-  
  
Raphael: his sword can do tha...-Mika's sword flys towards mika which a wall happens to be in the way and the sword makes an explosion once it hits the wall with its firey aura and mika catches it and flips it onto his back and waves to raphael through the hole thats staring at him in shock-  
  
Mika: First time i ever forgot my Sword you believe that!? i guess it must be my mind wandering about the training, anyway later!  
  
-mika spreads his wings and bursts off into a firey aura while raphael grabs a vase and throws it where the walls supposed to be and once again swears-  
  
-few hours have once again past, the woman was supposed to come today but raphael is not at his place he left a sign that he's out for a walk, *play angel sanctuary-lost*,Raphael is seen walking Past A beautiful fountain which has the statue of Jibrille holding out her hand and water coming from her wrist, Raphael stares at it for a few moments as if remembering her, then raphaels is about to turn a corner of a building when he hears mika's voice and pauses-  
  
Raphael: -thinks to himself-, the training faciality for the armies is nowhere near here...  
  
-Raphael peers from the side of the Building and See's Uriel and raziel and kurai all talking to him-  
  
Mika: As i told Setsuna and sarah and the others, keep this a secret until later today, thats when it will happen -all the angels nod and walk of as if mika never told them anything, uriel starts to walk towards where raphael is and raphael flies straight up as to not be notice and lands back then when uriel has walked off- *play Angel Sanctuary - Sorrow*  
  
Raphael:...everyone....everyone is hiding something from me...they are planning something against me...and my friend...my only friend...no...my only family...is behind all of it..  
  
-Raphael walks back to his house to see mika chan their and obviously is bored and sitting down kicking rocks from the broken walls-  
  
Mika: ABOUT TIME, sheesh bored out of my mind -mika stands up-  
  
Raphael:thought you were training your men? -Raphael tilts his head coldly at him but mika as usuall doesn't notice-  
  
Mika: -smirks- well i guess i'm better then i thought, i taught my second in command a few tricks and he's going along nicely with the armies so i decided to come by and hang out with you for a little  
  
Raphael: -Raphaels emotionless face starts to show emotion of anger and hate- How many times Are you Going To lie to me mika...  
  
mika -suprised and looks at him confusingly- what..?  
  
Raphael:-starts to speak in a cold, almost disgusted tone of voice- you heard me..yesterday..you and setsuna and sarah...then today you and uriel and the others...how dare you..  
  
mika:....how did you find ou..i can explain if..-Raphael snaps his arm to the left blowing some debris from the wall to the side making a clear path to mika-  
  
Raphael: how much more will you lie to me...you egotistical self absorbed little shit..  
  
-mika stares at raphael in disbelief at what he's saying and stays silent- *play Angel Sanctuary - Dusk*  
  
Raphael:-raphaels voice grows even colder with hate and anger- you and the other angels...hiding secrets from me..planning to get rid of me? or humilate me more? i guess they needed someone who could get to me..obviously you were the only one..and to think..after the war of heaven and hell..you clung to me like a helpess child..a child who needed family..a brother..and i became that to you...you were starting to become the same to me...till i found this out...your no better then your brother...just another screw up who needs to be thrown out of heaven and a outcast...tainting other angels with your manipulative ways...just like belial..and your brother...if you have any goodness in your body you'd at least tell me the fate the angels and you have decided for me...  
  
-mika looks down as if he's trying to hide his face and looks up at raphael with a face of sadness he hasn't seen since the outcast of lucifel*play angel sanctuary - sara's determination*-  
  
Mika: if you want to know...-tears from mika's eyes fall more and his body tenses up as if hes trying to control the sadness and anger in him right now- open the door...  
  
Raphael: -walks past mika coldly as if his tears had no effect on him and goes to the back door of his place which was used for when large groups of people were invited over, raphael rarely goes in here because people never came to his house but mika after the belial incident, Raphael opens the door slowly and pushes it open and stands in the door and stares in disbelief-  
  
Setsuna: r..raphael! what are you doing here! -raphael looks around to see the room has been dusted off, the tables set as if their preparing for a feast with decorations all around, raphael looks back at setsuna while uriel walks up to them-  
  
Uriel: you weren't supposed to know...mika has talken to all of us...he showed us how we've all treated you over the ages and how it wasn't all your fault the way you acted...and he asked us if we could come to your birthday party...he wanted it to be a suprise for you...he said he didn't want it to be just like all the other birthdays where it was just you and him...he organized all of this, from the decorations to the feast...where is mika anyway? he was supposed to keep you distracted and occupied for a few hours while we were setting up...  
  
-Raphaels emotionless face goes to the break point of disbelief and guilt, he then opens his eyes and turns around where mika chan was but all he see's is his fire sword stabbed into one of the few standing walls-  
  
Raphael:...what have i done....-Raphael looks at uriel as if he doesn't know which facial expression to wear- i'll go get him...  
  
-Raphael spreads his wings and flys up and trys to seek out mika but its getting dark and harder to find him till he remembers the place mika cherished the most, its where lucifel use to teach mika one or two things about combat and of other things,he flys East of his house to a stretched out plain of land covered in wild flowers by a small stream where he see's mika sitting on a rock by the stream and flys down*play angel sanctuary - Adam kadmon*-  
  
Raphael:mika...i dont know where to begin to say sorr..-mika cuts him off angrily screaming-  
  
Mika: begin to say what!? that i'm just as destructive as my deserting brother! that i should of been another child of darkness! that i bring the very moral of the heavens down! oh i forgot i'm just some Punk kid who likes to kill people! did you or anyone else ever think for a moment of why i'm like that! yeh..i can admit i get pleasure out of it sometimes... i can have a sadistic humor but...the blood the glory the war...the fight of it all its enthrilling and makes me feel alive...very few things do that these days...but the fact...that no one gives me a chance to be anything else..  
  
the fact i got to hide the jealously and envy i once had for lucifel and how loved he was by all...and always living in his shadow...always thought to been the child of darkness...i figured..what the hell give, them what they expect...why try so hard to be something else when they would only see you as one thing..and the fact i didn't want to let my guard down to another person so close to me as my brother was...then you..after i was without family, the person everyone hated, and he himself was alone, no one to call family or friend, i thought you would understand me..of all people..you would of..but clearly you didn't..  
  
-Raphael watches mika suprised because he never imagined mika would of thought like this-  
  
Raphael:i know...and i cant begin to say sorry enough times to say what i said back there...but..all these years of you looking up to me like a older brother...it kept me..alive...i wasn't able to give anymore of a family role to you other then be by your side..i didn't want to at that time...ever since belial... trust has lost its meaning to me...but i clearly had it from one person but my paranioa and disbelief's always stopped me from seeing that..-mika looks at him a little bit more calm and looks at raphael-  
  
Raphael: you did alot for me..and i'm sorry i never returned the same...but if your willing...to be my friend...no...my family again...i'll try too..  
  
-mika smiles a bit and stands up a little happy-  
  
Mika: i guess...i was wrong as well...you do understand...hey..they should be ready by now...its really not a suprise anymore..but you know you got a roomfull of people ready to forgive and forget and start new friendships with you...  
  
-raphael for the first time..in a long time smiles which makes mika laugh a bit-  
  
raphael: whats so funny? -tilts his head at mika- *play Angel Sanctuary- Sara*  
  
Mika: you should of saw how emotional you got, you looked so dumb and girly  
  
-mika falls on the floor laughing while raphael smacks his forehead muttering why he even bothers sometimes and snaps his finger picking mika up to stand with a gust of strong wind and raphael spreads his wings and flys off while mika trails behind but his aura grows bright red as if he's trying to fly faster to catch up and race him-  
  
Raphael: -smirks- heh always the stubborn one...brother..  
  
The End. 


End file.
